


Sea Above, Sky Below

by UzumakiAoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzumakiAoshi/pseuds/UzumakiAoshi
Summary: Quidditch captain, prefect, the O.W.L.s... And a new mysterious student with a knack to get Pearl in trouble. Fifth year was going to be a lot more interesting than she first thought.Human/Hogwarts AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post the obligatory Hogwarts AU I've been dying to write. I'm a proud Slytherin, so you can expect a lot of favouritism over my house *chuckles* 
> 
> Well, without further adue... Hope you all enjoy it o/

"Pearl! Finally!" Amethyst groaned, staring as her friend stepped into platform 9 ¾, "I thought you wouldn't make it!" She frowned, crossing her arms as she waited for an explanation. The half blood girl was surprisingly in witch clothing, a dark purple robe that matched her eyes and made a nice contrast with her white hair.

"I was visiting Rose and ended up losing track of the time," The pink haired girl explained, shooting Amethyst an apologetic smile, "... Your father actually got you to dress like a witch?" She chuckled

"Ugh, I know, right?" She groaned, staring at herself, "I look like you"

Pearl frowned at that, "I... Doesn't matter. Is Garnet already in the train?" 

"Yeah! So let's move!" Rushed, grabbing Pearl and dragging her across the sea of wizards

"Alright, alright, slow down," Pearl shook her head as she stepped inside the train, trying her best to dodge the students excitedly running around the train

"Look who it is." Jasper smirked, blocking the girls' path as she left her compartment, "The lion runt and the... House pride." She inched closer to Pearl

"We don't have time for you, Jasper." Pearl clenched her jaw, immediately drawing her wand and pointing it to the girl's neck. Jasper and Pearl had a rivalry over spells, marks, and who was the better Quidditch player, even if they did play for the same team and in different positions. 

"Feisty... That's hot." The giant woman chuckled, but still moved away, "Someday I might take up on this offer of yours to duel... See you around, Magno."

"You better hope not, Brooks."

"I think she can't make her mind on whether she wants to fuck you or hex you," Amethyst snorted as they stepped inside their compartment 

Pearl scrunched her nose, "She's horrible." 

"No arguments there." Amethyst shrugged, dropping herself on one of the seats, "You're lucky she didn't become team captain"

"Pearl's the best chaser they have, even if Jasper had become team captain, I doubt she'd actually do anything," Garnet spoke up, adjusting her glasses. The dark skinned woman was already on her school robes, the Gryffindor colours matching well with her.

"Speaking of which, captain Garnet," Amethyst smirked, "My position as beater is secured, right?"

"There will be try outs, no one's position is secured, Amy," The dark skinned woman shook her head

"Ugh, at least I hope we get better chasers this time, Pearl killed us last year," The pudgy girl pouted 

"And I intend on continue to do so." Pearl smugly stated

"Your attack is solid, but you guys don't have a seeker now that Emerald graduated." Amethyst crossed her arms, "I'm thinking Slytherin will finally lose the Quidditch cup"

"You wish," The pink haired girl huffed, "I'll become a seeker myself before letting that happen."

"Will you really manage it?" Garnet raised an eyebrow, "Quidditch captain, prefect, the O.W.L.s..."

"Of course I'll manage it." Pearl nodded, "I have a very organised schedule-"

Amethyst cut her off by letting out a loud snore, "Boooring!"

"Excuse me?" Someone opened the door to their compartment 

Pearl frowned, staring at the girl. She had dark blue hair, medium height, but what was odd were her robes, which despite being from the school, didn't have a house crest, "Yes?" Garnet spoke up 

"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli... The rest of the train is full, can I..."

"Sure!" Amethyst nodded, "Come on in, Lapis Lazuli~"

"I've never seen you before." Pearl stated, eyeing the smaller girl 

"Do you know everyone on Hogwarts?" Lapis shot back

Amethyst chuckled, "She probably does, actually... That's Pearl Magno, Slytherin's pride, biggest control freak you'll ever know, your lack of house crest probably ticked her off," she explained, "I'm Amethyst Quartz Dietz, Gryffindor's best beater, and that's Garnet Swaray, Gryffindor's captain and by far the best-"

"You'll have to try out, Amethyst." Garnet stated 

"Dammit." The pudgy girl growled, crossing her arms 

"I just transferred. I was home schooled," Lapis explained, "I haven't been sorted yet, therefore my lack of house crest, Pearl Magno"

Pearl merely nodded before pulling out a book from the necklace she wore, "I hope you get where you want"

"Where **do**  you want to be?" Amethyst asked, "Gryffs are totally the best."

"I don't really know. I'm not really bookish to be a Ravenclaw and I don't really see myself as particularly hardworking like a Hufflepuff," Shrugged, "So I guess it's between Slytherin and Gryffindor"

"Well, we hope to see you in Gryffindor, especially if you're any good at Quidditch," Amethyst chuckled

"Never played it, actually."

"You've never played Quidditch?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow and taking her eyes off of her book

"... I lived with just my mother and she isn't really a broom type of person." Lapis looked away, "I've never flown before"

"I'm sure your house prefect will be glad to help you with whatever you need." Pearl stated

"Oh, I know, what's your wand like? Garnet can probably tell what house you're gonna be in by looking at it," Amethyst beamed

Lapis frowned, but complied, handing the taller woman her wand, "11 ½, Hazel... Quite inflexible" Garnet noted, "The core..."

"Thestral hair." Lapis spoke up

Pearl once again looked up from her book, "That's... Unusual."

"What'd you think, Garnet?" Amethyst asked

"I think you'll make a good addition to Slytherin," The woman stated, handing Lapis her wand back

"Shame." The pudgy girl sighed

"What year you'll be enrolling in?" Pearl raised an eyebrow

"Fifth."

"Well, then you better get used to Pearl, you'll probably be seeing a lot of each other," Amethyst stated, opening up a bag of sweets, "Jelly slugs?" she offered

"No, thank you." Lapis scrunched her nose

"Pearl can probably summon some stuff from her necklace if you want something else," She offered, "Hey, P, what you got there today?"

"Just books, I'm afraid."

"Really? Today of all days?" Amethyst groaned

"I've been studying important things." Pearl shrugged, "Couldn't waste the space with food"

"You're the only one who'd ever think of food as a waste of space," The Gryffindor snorted

"If you do end up in Slytherin," Pearl spoke up, turning to Lapis, "You can come to me for help with whatever you need."

"Except for food." Lapis stated, smirking

Amethyst burst into laughter as Pearl rolled her eyes, but both Garnet and her had small smiles on their lips, "I like her." The pudgy girl nodded in approval

"Maybe you'd be better of as a Gryffindor instead," Pearl shook her head

"Well, Slys are notoriously known for their lack of humour so she might be right..." Amethyst snorted

"Green **would** clash horribly with my hair..." Lapis pondered

"Maybe you should go to Ravenclaw, then," Garnet suggested

"You'd look pretty in blue," Pearl nodded

"So would you."

"God, you two are already being gay?" Amethyst rolled her eyes, "You should be careful, Lapis, Pearl here already has a wife"

Pearl shrieked and blushed, "Rose is not my-"

"How is she by the way?" Garnet asked, "You went to see her before coming, right?"

"... Yeah," The pink haired woman sighed

"Is she glowing now that she's reached the eight month of pregnancy?" Amethyst questioned, poking the girl's ribs

"Eight month pregnant? Aren't you a fifth year too?" Lapis frowned, "Already married and with a child on the way?"

Amethyst burst into laughter again, "She wishes!"

"Rose is... More of a mentor, my feelings for her are-"

"Gay." The pudgy girl cut her off, "But Rose got married to a muggle born little Hufflepuff "

"You're all pure bloods, right?" Lapis asked, "Magno, Swaray, Quartz..."

"Half blood, actually." Amethyst shrugged, "Dad is a Quartz, mom is a muggle"

"No magic at all?" The blue haired girl inquired, surprised 

"Uh, yeah," Nodded, "You're... Lazuli... Not a name I know"

"Very ancient family, thought to be extinct." Pearl spoke up, "Supposedly the last Lazuli, Lazurite Lazuli, died drowning when his ship sank on the ocean."

"Clearly we aren't." 

The pink haired girl studied Lapis for a few more seconds before turning back to her book, "I suppose not."

"Maybe he got kidnapped by mermaids and Lapis here is half merpeople," Amethyst chuckled, "Imagine that, a Slytherin half-"

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Look at her before speaking. Blue, very human eyes, normal nose and teeth, human hair, no scales... There's no way she has a drop of merpeople blood in her veins."

"Mood killer." Amethyst pouted 

"Well, I'm glad we've established I'm human." Lapis huffed

"Being a half breed isn't something to be ashamed of." Pearl frowned

"... A Magno saying that?" Lapis raised an eyebrow, "Isn't your family extremely-"

"Not anymore." Pearl stated, "... How do you know about our families anyway? Even as a Lazuli..."

"I just know things." Shrugged, smiling a bit, "Maybe Ravenclaw really is the house for me?" 

"Well, if you end up a hatstall like Pearl, you can always choose whichever house you want," Garnet spoke up

"A hatstall?" 

"Means your sorting takes more than five minutes," Pearl explained, "It said I could do well in all houses"

"But you choose Slytherin?" Lapis raised an eyebrow 

"I wanted to make a point." The pink haired girl shrugged 

"That Slys aren't all bad," Amethyst explained, "Although so far she's the only nice one."

"There are plenty of nice ones, it's just that your experience with them has been Jasper." Pearl scrunched her nose 

"Tell me the name of another not so bad Sly. I dare you." Amethyst snorted 

"Pearl?" Another girl asked, stepping inside the compartment 

"Ah, here's another one." Pearl smiled, "Peridot, good to see you"

"The other prefects are gathering up," The blonde explained, "We should go"

"Alright," Pearl nodded, getting up, "I'll see you all later, Amethyst, get dressed already."

"Later." Amethyst waved, "See ya, P"

"See you around, Magno" Lapis spoke up

"See you around, Lazuli."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! You guys might be pleased to know I've decided to make this into a long story. I'm pretty happy with the feedback I got and believe me you don't need to force me to write Harry Potter related things, huge HP fan here. 
> 
> Also, I'm happy too see a fellow Slytherin here!
> 
> And to the people who aren't much familiarized with the universe, don't worry, I'll do my best to make it in a way that even if you've never read or watched HP, you can still get what's happening and won't feel lost. All the things that will be mentioned and you may have doubts about will most likely be explained as the story flows. Although my fellow fans will probably be able to pick up some clues and hints on what'll happen *chuckles*
> 
> Well, without further adue... Thanks for the amazing feedback and the kind words. And I hope you enjoy the chapter o/

"No Ravenclaw for you, huh?" Pearl smiled, watching as Lapis tried to straighten her robes, now with the Slytherin crest on her chest. 

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Lapis smiled back

"Welcome to Slytherin." Pearl spoke, fixing the smaller girl's tie, "And as such, we expect you to look your best"

"Who's she?" Peridot frowned, eyeing Lapis as she passed by them on her way out of the dungeons 

"This is Lapis Lazuli, our new transferred student," Pearl explained, "And this is Peridot Rabara, she's the other fifth year prefect since our house boys are useless..."

Peridot snickered, "And why wasn't she on the feast?" 

"I got pulled aside so I could be sorted and then Professor Zircon showed me around the school," Lapis explained 

"Oh, that's why he wasn't at the feast either," The small blonde nodded, "Well, welcome to Slytherin, Lazuli"

"Thanks..." Lapis nodded 

"Come on, I'll take you to our common room," Pearl spoke. As they began walking, Pearl began explaining the house and school rules to the other girl, "This is the entrance to our common room," She stated, stopping in a stone wall, "The password is Merlin, but it changes every fortnight, and the new one is posted on the noticeboard." Warned, "Don't share with others, the Slytherin dungeon hasn't been broken in from someone from another house in years" 

"Understood," She nodded, watching as the wall opened to reveal a corridor

"And this is the Slytherin common room," Pearl smiled

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. The dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge that reminded Lapis of an atmosphere alike to a sunken ship. The room had lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas and dark wood cupboards and the walls were decorated with tapestries. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. "I feel right at home." 

"Who's the new kid?" Jasper asked, approaching both girls as they stepped inside the room 

Lapis frowned a bit. Jasper was a giant, stripped marks on her face, orange eyes and an unnerving smirk that along with her strong build made her quite intimidating. Instead of the feminine robes, she wore the boy's pants much like Amethyst had, "This is Lapis Lazuli, she's our new house mate." Pearl crossed her arms, "I'm showing her around"

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Brooks," The woman inched closer to Lapis, "I hope to see you around." Winked, backing away and leaving the common room 

"She's quite... Interesting," Lapis spoke up, frown still in place 

"She's a jerk." Pearl groaned, "I'd avise you to stay away from her"

"Understood."

"Now, in here you can get into fights and do whatever you want, but out there, we never argue with one another, we Slytherins stick together," The pink haired girl warned, "Even if it means being civil with Jasper"

"How come?" Lapis raised an eyebrow 

"We're Slytherins. Unfortunately the whole school will think you're a dark witch or a Death Eater," Pearl rolled her eyes, "Since the rest of them won't, we look after one another. House loyalty is everything."

"Alright, I'll be a nice snake," Lapis chuckled 

"Thank you," Pearl smiled, "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" 

"I'll be sharing a room, right?" Lapis asked, making her way further down into the dungeons

"Yes, all students share rooms with 3 others," Pearl nodded, "I got a friend of mine to move so you could stay in the same as me"

"Oh?" Lapis raised an eyebrow 

"I think it makes it easier in case you have any questions, and you can always move away if you want to," Pearl smiled in reassurance 

"And who are the others I'll be sharing a room with?" Lapis asked

"There's Peridot and..." She trailed off as she opened the door to their room, stepping aside so that Lapis could go in first, "Lynn." She finished, motioning to the girl already laying in one of the beds, she had a short blonde hair that seemed to point up and was staring at herself in the mirror, a smug smile on her lips. "She does that a lot," Pearl rolled her eyes, "But hey, look at that", she spoke pointing to the glass ceiling of the room

Lapis stared in awe, they were right under the lake and all she could see was a few rays of moonlight shining down on the water as well as the occasional fish. She looked down, finally taking note of the rest of the room, there were four dark wood four-poster beds, two on each side, with green curtains and each one had a small bedside table with a jug of water, the walls left and right from the door were the same stone as the corridor, both with fireplaces and the wall opposite to the door was made of glass, giving them another view at the dark lake. In the center of the room there were four columns on which green snakes were twisted around, shining like lanterns, and in the middle of the columns there was two sofas and a table like the ones in the common room. "Wow." Lapis dumbly spoke up, still reeling, "I think I'll really enjoy being in Slytherin"

"I'm glad to hear it," Pearl smiled, "Since you had to be sorted, I assume you haven't eaten yet?" 

"Yeah," Lapis sheepishly nodded, "I'm pretty hungry"

"Then come on, I'll show you to the kitchens," Motioned to the door 

"Really?" Lynn asked, getting up, and that was when Lapis noted just how alike Pearl the blonde was, the same pointed nose, pale skin and blue eyes, "You? The prefect? Helping a student get into the kitchen when curfew almost started?" 

"She's hungry, didn't you hear?" Pearl rolled her eyes 

Lynn hummed, turning back to her hand mirror, "Whatever, just don't get caught, idiot." 

Without bothering to reply, Pearl dragged the blue haired girl out of the room and back into the common room, "Just ignore Lynn, I do." 

"Is she..."

"Yeah, unfortunately we're related." Pearl groaned, "Barely, although she looks a lot like me. It's just how our family looks, I guess"

Lapis nodded, "I see."

"Come on, we have to get there before curfew," The pink haired girl stated, guiding Lapis out of the common room and back into the dungeons, "And if we do take long, we cannot get caught."

"You're in luck." Lapis lowered her voice, grabbing a cloak from under her robes, "I'd appreciate if you kept this a secret though," she winked, throwing it above both their heads 

"An invisibility cloak?" Pearl whispered, eyes wide, "How did you get one?"

"Family heirloom," Whispered back

"You cannot let Amethyst know about this."

"Why not?" The blue haired girl asked

"Amethyst with an invisibility cloak? I give three weeks before the school's on fire. Or blown up. Or closed down." Pearl shivered 

Lapis chuckled, shaking her head, "Understood."

Both girls made their way into the basement under the Great Hall, and soon Pearl stopped in front a picture of a bowl of fruit, "The trick is," She whispered, "Tickle the pear."

Lapis opened up a big smirk, "The Pearl?"

"The pear! Pear!" The pink haired girl squirmed, trying to get away from the smaller girl and still keep herself under the cloak 

"Alright," Lapis laughed, doing as she was told

The fruit let out a series of giggles before turning into a doorknob, which Lapis promptly used. The kitchens were a high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end, "Miss Magno!" The house elves excitedly came greet the girl once she slid out of the cloak, "What will you be having, miss?"

"I told you, Pearl is fine," The pink haired girl smiled gently, "My friend Lapis hasn't eaten yet, and-"

"I could use some fish," Lapis spoke up, taking the cloak off herself as well

"Very well!" One of the elves nodded, before taking off to search for something to feed the girl 

"So... You're friends with them or something?" Lapis asked, turned to Pearl as she waited for her food 

"Or something..." Pearl gave her a nod, "So... Fish?"

"Or something." The smaller girl cheekily replied 

"Fair enough."

\----------------

After eating, both girls made their way back into the dungeons and soon enough they were in the dorms again, Lapis putting away the things on her trunk while Peridot wrote something on a parchment and Lynn slept, "I'm going to make the first round," Pearl stated, adjusting her prefect badge, "I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Alright," Peridot nodded, "I'll see you soon" 

"See you," Lapis waved, dropping herself on her bed 

"So, you're a Lazuli." Peridot spoke up once they were alone 

"Guilty." She raised her head, turning to the small blonde

"Your family is not usually Slytherin, they're Ravenclaws." Stated, eyes burning holes into Lapis, "And they're also thought to be extinct." 

"Yeah, I've had this talk already." Lapis rolled her eyes, "Clearly we aren't. Here." She threw a small ring to the other girl's bed, "That's a family heirloom, passed from generation to generation."

"... The Lazuli family crest." Peridot nodded, examining the ring for a few more minutes before throwing it back, "I'm sorry if I seem dubious, it's just really... Unexpected."

"No harm done." Lapis shrugged, dropping herself back into bed, "... Can I ask something?"

"Sure." 

"What's Jasper's deal?" Frowned 

"Oh, well, she's a bit of a pure-blood jerk, looks down on all half-bloods and muggle-borns," Peridot explained, "She takes it as a personal offence that Pearl, who's friends with both and even worse; people from other houses, would beat her both in spells and marks as well as flying," 

"So she's just a jealous prick." 

"... I wouldn't say that to her face."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ye, sorry for taking such a long time off. Things are... Better. I can't say I'm back for sure because things have been real crazy, but soon, I promise.
> 
> Without further ado;

"What the fuck did you just say to me, halfling?" Jasper barked, inching down to meet Lapis' eyes

"That's specifically what I told you not to do!" Peridot shrieked, hiding behind the slightly taller girl

The whole common room stared in silence as Lapis raised her head high, a smirk on her lips, "Did I stutter, asshole?" Gasps echoed as Jasper grew red with anger, "I said that it's not Pearl's fault if you're a jealous dickhead who can't keep up with her."

"You tell her that, Magno?" Jasper growled, turning her attention to the speechless pink haired girl

"She didn't have to." Lapis stated, crossing her arms, "So, like she asked before you started acting like a jerk, move, we want to have some breakfast."

The giant woman seemed to calm down, taking a deep breath and opening a big, unnerving smirk, "Fine. Wanna start trouble with me, halfling? So be it." Pointed at Pearl, "You two and any of your loser friends, queerditch marsh, midnight."

More gasps echoed, this time followed by excited chatter, "Queer-what?" Lapis blinked, confused 

"Deal!" Pearl spoke up, a triumphant smile on her face

"Same punishment as always." Jasper warned

"Fine by us." The pink haired girl shrugged, "I hope you like skinny dipping in the Great Lake, Brooks."

Jasper snorted and walked away, leaving a very confused Lapis behind, "What the hell was that?" 

"She challenged us to a quidditch match," Pearl explained, face softening, "Don't worry, we'll kick her ass." 

"Uh, are you forgetting I have never been on a broom before? I don't even know the rules of quidditch!" The blue haired girl panicked

"You're a Lazuli and you don't fly?" Peridot frowned

"Long story," Lapis waved her off, eyes still on Pearl

"Leave it to me," Pearl smiled

\----------------

"You're joking." Amethyst blinked

"No, I was there, it's a thing," Lapis rubbed her temples

"A quidditch match against that prick? Count me in!" The pudgy girl beamed, "I'll tell Garnet! Who else are we getting? I assume you're getting Sugi to be our beater"

"Yeah, I know Carnelian is a good beater, but Sugi will love this," Pearl chuckled

"Won't we all?" Amethyst laughed

"I'm thinking Alexandrite, Dony and Lapis as our chasers, you and Sugi as our beaters, Garnet as our keeper and I'll be the seeker," Stated, smirking 

Amethyst turned to Lapis, raising an eyebrow, "Can she play? I thought she didn't fly"

"Well, she doesn't yet, but with our team she won't really need to," Pearl shrugged, "We can teach her the basics though, I had already asked Fluorite to use the field to show her the basics"

"Alright, I'll spread the word," The pudgy girl nodded, "See you in a bit!" And with that she left

"So how about you actually explaining to me just what the hell you agreed on?" Lapis stated, frowning

"Don't worry, let's get to the quidditch pitch and I'll explain it all to you, it's the easiest thing in the world," Pearl smiled in assurance 

Still confused and slightly annoyed at the taller girl, Lapis crossed her arms in disbelief, but followed her outside of the castle anyhow, watching as students whispered in the halls about an encounter at midnight. "At this rate the entire school will know..."

"Don't worry, no one will intervene, the teachers don't know where the queerditch marsh is," Pearl waved her off

"And what exactly is this place I keep hearing about?" Raised an eyebrow 

"Well, a while back, the Rutile twins - Hufflepuffs - were snooping around the castle for hidden passages and that kind of thing. Everyone thought it was silly because all of the passages that lead somewhere interesting were all boarded up a long time ago," Explained, chuckling, "Boy, were we wrong! They found out tons of secret hallways even the teachers don't know"

"But the students do?" 

"Not all, a very selected few who are friends with the Rutile twins," Pearl shook her head, "There are rumours Fluorite knows them all too... But there are some passages that are now common knowledge because they wanted to share"

"Such as this queerditch marsh place?" Lapis asked

"Exactly, there's a painting which leads to a marsh that must've been abandoned for years. A little bit of work from the students and a whole new quidditch pitch was made"

"And why is it named like that?" Snorted

"Well, the real queerditch marsh is a place in Manchester where quidditch was invented, Padparadscha thought it was fitting that we named it after it," The taller girl giggled a bit, "The past is her thing"

Lapis raised an eyebrow at that, but before she could ask, they had arrived at their destination and she fell silent in awe. The Quidditch pitch was a breath-taking sight. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around it, each stand with a different house colour and at either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. Oval shaped, the pitch had to be at least five hundred feet long and two hundred feet wide, "Whoa"

"I know." Pearl smiled, "But don't just stand there, let's head to the Slytherin changing room so we can get properly dressed"

Lapis dumbly nodded, once again following the taller girl. As soon as they got in the locker room, Pearl handed her a uniform and seemingly disappeared in a door, muttering something about meeting her outside in five. Lapis stared at the uniform, "I could actually wear this to class." She mused, putting on the dark green sweater and cape as well as the white pants and the leathery shin and arm guards. Pearl had also given her fingerless gloves and goggles, but she only decided to wear the former.

As she stepped out into the pitch once more, this time in full gear, she felt her stomach shift with excitement. "Looking good, Lazuli!" Amethyst whistled, already in the middle of the field and with her own red and gold Gryffindor uniform. By her side were Garnet, also already in gear (in her case, also a leathery helmet and chest piece) and a giant woman Lapis remembered seeing in the Slytherin common room. She was even taller than Jasper, a dark mane of unruly hair trapped in a pony tail.

"Sugilite." The woman grunted, offering Lapis a small nod

"Lapis."

"Alright, Amethyst, you and Sugilite can get started on your practice, when are Alexandrite and Dony coming?" Pearl asked, walking towards the group. She too was already in full gear, carrying two brooms on her hands and to Lapis' confusion, a floating trunk following her

"Yeaaah," Amethyst scratched the back of her neck, hand disappearing in her wild white hair, "They can't come"

The pink haired girl sighed, rubbing her temples, "Great. How about Opal?"

"Sorry, she's a no show too," Sugilite spoke, "I did call Lynn..."

"That explains it." Pearl grumbled, looking up

"And I am here to save your sorry asses. You're lucky I love quidditch." 

Lapis raised her head in alarm and wondered how she had missed the blonde, already mounted in a broom, floating gracefully above them, "You love the attention." Pearl rolled her eyes 

"And I brought Deedee, she's getting changed." Lynn spoke without missing a beat, "Peridot said she would come too"

"Peridot?" Pearl frowned, "She can't play at all."

"Don't catch her saying that," Lynn snorted, "And from what I understood, she simply wants to watch us"

"Alright," Nodded, "You can Garnet can get started, get Deedee to join you when she's ready"

"And Lazuli?" The blonde asked

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's a true Lazuli." Pearl smiled

\----------------

"First of all you have the golden snitch," Pearl spoke, handing Lapis a small, walnut-sized gold-coloured sphere with silver wings

"Pretty." The blue haired girl spoke, letting it go, "Fast too..." 

"I'll be playing as seeker which means that my job will be to catch that ball," Explained, "Once I do, the game is over. It's worth 150 points, but if I catch it and the other team scored more points, we still lose the match"

"So hold off the catching until we're ahead?" Lapis asked

"Precisely." Nodded, "The second and third ball are the bludgers," she motioned to two chained, round, jet black balls, made of iron that shook the whole trunk, seemingly wanting to escape, "They're Amethyst and Sugilite's job"

And with that she let them loose and Lapis grimaced as Amethyst used a bat to send one of the bludgers on Lynn's direction, who barely had time to duck, "Let me guess, don't get hit by one?"

"You're a quick learner," Pearl smiled, picking up the last ball. "Now this is the quaffle," She threw it to the smaller girl, "Deedee, Lynn and you need to get the quaffle through one of the hoops, ten points each time you get it in"

Lapis stared at the red, leather-covered object, "Seems easy enough..."

"Then let's give it a try," The pink haired girl spoke, handing Lapis a broom

"Alright... First time so don't judge me," She smiled a bit, nervous as she mounted the broom

"You're a natural, perfect stance," Pearl assured her, "Now, all you gotta do is-"

Lapis blinked as she realised she was already gaining height, "Uh... Pearl?" She smiled, feeling how easily the broom obeyed her commands, "I think you might be right about that natural thing." 

Pearl stood flabbergasted, staring with wide eyes as Lapis made small loops in the air, "You think?!"

Shooting the taller girl a smirk and a wink, she took off in full speed, dying to see just how fast and high she could go. "Holy smokes, did you pour liquid luck into her pumpkin juice or something?" Amethyst asked, landing next to Pearl, "Or was she lying about not flying?" 

"Hey!" Lapis yelled from across the field, shaking her fist with glee, "I've found the golden thingy! Not too shabby for my first flight, huh?!"

"... I think Slytherin just found a new seeker," Pearl blinked

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I want to know... First obviously, if you enjoyed it, and also, if I should make this a long fic or not. 
> 
> Making it a long fic will mean it'll take a bit longer to post, but it'll be better written, a more solid plot and etc.  
> Making it a short fic will mean I'll post it faster, but obviously will also be more simple and will end fast (probably around 5 chapters and with no more than 6,000 words)
> 
> So if you liked it, please let me know which you'd prefer. Thanks, and I'll see ya o/


End file.
